


Taking the Plunge

by Keeroo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Smut, SyncSanta2019, Syncret Santa 2019, Virginity, soft boi Nero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeroo/pseuds/Keeroo
Summary: Nero and Reader spend a very special Christmas together and take their relationship to the next level ;)
Relationships: Nero (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78
Collections: Syncret Santa 2019





	Taking the Plunge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrawnCherry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrawnCherry/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Laila! I hope you enjoy the story and the filth :)
> 
> Here's the song they are listening to in the story, I highly recommend listening to it as/after you read - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bon37lZ5ZYA

You hummed and nuzzled Nero’s chest, smiling up at his handsome face as he stroked your hair. He did it so perfectly, gently running his fingers through the strands in a reassuring rhythm. Just enough pressure to stimulate the nerves, but not enough to be painful or arousing. Just peaceful.

Soft music played from the stereo, nothing Christmassy but a nice soundtrack. You particularly enjoyed the vocals.

_ “Wise men say… only fools rush in…” _

Empty boxes lied scattered around the living room, some still with ornaments inside. Tinsel and strands of popcorn lied coiled on the coffee table, leftovers from your escapades decorating the house. Another smile split your face as you gazed at the tree, sparkling crystal and bright lights hidden in the pine boughs. You still weren’t too sure about the topper, one of Nero’s mechanical arms seemed like an odd choice. 

The man in question released a massive yawn. He must still be wiped out from his latest mission with Dante and Vergil, those two always left him exhausted. 

“You should get some rest,” you murmured. 

“I’d rather be here with you,” he replied sleepily.

_ “But I can’t help… falling in love with you…” _

Warmth pooled in your chest, affection for this wonderful man swirling in your heart. He’d been so patient, so understanding of your need to take things slow. Not once did he pressure you to do something you weren’t ready for. For three months, he’d done nothing more intimate than a peck on the lips. 

_ Am I ready? Is it too soon? I don’t know what to do. _

You chewed the inside of your cheek, running through the same internal argument for the hundredth time that day. No matter how many times you considered it, you still couldn’t say for sure what your decision should be.

“What’s wrong, angel? I know that look, talk to me.”

_ “Wise men say… only fools rush in…” _

You sighed and weighed your options. There was no denying you  _ wanted  _ him. No one else was home, and you’d prepared for the possibility... maybe you should just do it, rip off the band aid, so to speak.

_ Fuck it. _

You didn’t speak as you sat up in his arms and met his concerned gaze. Was this what love felt like? Your frame of reference was on the narrow side, how were you supposed to know? How could  _ anyone  _ know for sure?

Your hand trembled as you cupped his face, butterflies tangoing in your belly. His cheek was so smooth, he must’ve shaved recently. Did he do that for you?

“Angel?”

Warm hands wrapped around you, rubbing your back as if you needed comfort. No, what you needed was quite different. 

_ “But I…. can’t help… falling in love with you…” _

You shifted your weight, closed your eyes and leaned forward to press your lips to his. A startled grunt greeted you; you’d never been the one to make a move so far. Then you opened to him, swiping your tongue over his lower lip even as your head swam with nerves.A hummingbird fluttered in your chest, fingers tingling as you truly tasted Nero for the first time.

_ Oh… he tastes good.  _ **_Really_ ** _ good. _

A low hum rumbled up your throat, a quiet whimper of need you were powerless to deny. Not that you wanted to, not anymore.

Yet Nero pulled away, his eyes half-closed and cheeks flushed as he looked down at you.

“Not that I’m complaining, but uhh… well…”

He scratched the back of his neck and grimaced, seemingly unable to find the words he needed. It was one of your favorite quirks of his, that little scratch. One of many reasons you wanted to give him everything.

_ “But I… can’t help.... Falling in love with you…” _

“It’s okay, Nero. I want this.”

The crease between his brows eased by a fraction and a tiny smile twisted his lips. “I… I do too. Just tell me if you want to stop, yeah?”

You nodded and closed the gap once more, eager to explore more of his mouth. Yet the angle made your neck ache and you shuffled your legs, propping one on either side of his knees and making sure to keep your position a safe distance from his hips. One step at a time.

You ran your hands up his chest, feeling every muscle beneath his thin t-shirt. Nero’s eyes fluttered closed, a soft groan slipping from his parted lips as his head fell back to rest on the cushion. That was a good sign, right?

Heat flooded your face as your fingers drifted lower once more, teasing at the hem of his shirt and sliding beneath it to touch his bare skin. He hummed as you traced the ridges of his abs, caressing his ribs and smirking when he jerked away. He was ticklish. That would come in handy later, but for now you had other ideas to explore. 

Calloused fingers came to rest at your hips, his thumbs drawing circles in the tender flesh. Goosebumps erupted on your stomach, thin tendrils of heat coiling in your core. Pressure built between your legs, begging for release as you leaned in for another deep kiss. 

_ “Wise men say…” _

His lips shifted beneath yours, one corner lifting as if in a mischievous smirk. The hands on your hips tightened and tugged you closer, right over a warm bulge. 

_ Oh shit, oh shit… that feels really good! _

You whimpered and reacted on instinct alone, rotating your hips to feel every inch of him under your thighs. Twinges of pleasure arced from where your bodies met, sparks of energy that left you gasping. 

_ “Only fools rush in…” _

“Shit, angel, I’m gonna lose control if you keep  _ that  _ up…”

You bit your lip at the husky tone of his voice. There was still so much you wanted to try, so many ideas that had been stewing in your mind for weeks. Where to begin?

_ “But I… can’t help…” _

Your lips descended on his neck, pressing kisses up to his jawline. His reaction was delicious, a heavy breath and the slightest thrust of his hips against yours. Irresistible; you rolled into his length in reply, dragging your tongue to his ear with a sigh. 

“Fuck, okay, I uh, I want to do things but I don’t know if I should.”

“I’ll tell you if I want to stop. Promise. I… Nero, I’m  _ ready _ . I want you.”

To emphasize your words, you brought his palm to rest on your chest, leaning into it until he got the idea and started kneading. How did everything he did feel so perfect? A lewd groan split the air as his fingers explored, right over the special surprise you wore just in case.

As if a switch flipped, Nero moved. His powerful arms wrapped around you, gently guiding you down into the couch, his mouth pressing kisses anywhere in his reach. 

_ “Falling in love…” _

Heated hands caressed your body, tracing every dip and curve. His touch had you aching already, squirming when he got close to your core and gasping when his fingers pressed against your swollen nub through the denim of your jeans.

“Don’t you worry about a thing. I’m going to take care of you,” he murmured, lifting the hem of your top away to expose your stomach. 

_ “With you…” _

A soft whimper slipped from your lips as he leaned down and licked his way to your bra, skilled hands baring more of your trembling flesh as he went. At last, you lifted your shoulders as he tugged your top off and tossed it aside. Blood heated your face as his eyes went wide.

“I wore it for you. Do you… do you like it?” you asked quietly.

Light blue satin and lace hinted at the shape of what hid beneath, stitching deliberately guiding the eye to the center where a delicate bow awaited attention. 

“I more than  _ ‘like’ _ it.”

He stroked the side, tracing your form with a hooded gaze. Under the fabric, your tips hardened until they tingled, begging for attention as you arced into his touch. 

“But I think I’m more interested in what’s underneath,” he growled, his fingers tugging at the small bow until the fabric came loose and revealed your chest to his hungry eyes.

Nero licked his lips and descended, latching on and teasing at your peak with his tongue, sending bolts of electricity searing across your nerves. Your nails dug into his shoulders, panting breath ruffling his hair with each exhale. 

_ Fuck, yes! _

A guttural moan slipped from your lips and he chuckled, pulling back to grin down at you with that special, lopsided smile you so adored. Hell, if this wasn’t love, it was the closest you’d ever been. Maybe that was all that mattered, maybe there  _ was  _ no way to be sure.

But that could wait. You had more important things to think about.

“Nero,  _ please!” _

You pawed at his belt, your decision made. No more waiting; no more thinking. It was time to just  _ feel. _

You let go of fear, cast aside doubt and ignored inhibition, palming his bulge as he shed his t-shirt. Maybe he always looked this good or maybe it was the flickering Christmas lights, shifting and dancing in between his muscles, but the effect sent your heart into a gallop and left static in your mind. 

Coherent thought escaped you as Nero stripped you both to near nothing, adding two pairs of pants to the pile of cloth beside the couch. He paused at his boxers, his voice pulling you back to reality.

“Are you  _ sure?” _

_ “I can’t help…” _

You bit your lip and sat up, setting your hands over his on the waistband. Yes, you were sure. There was no one else you’d rather share your first time with, no kinder soul or more loving hands to ease the pain you knew was unavoidable. Scooting forward, you kissed his knuckles, then his hip, his stomach, everything you could reach as you ever-so-slowly revealed him in all his glory.

Imagination didn’t do him justice. How was  _ that  _ supposed to fit? Maybe it wasn’t as big as it looked?

Your lips could find out. 

_ “Falling in love…” _

Nero’s breath hitched as you licked his shaft, dragging your tongue across a purple pulsating vein. There was almost no flavor, just a hint of saltiness and musk but not strong enough to overwhelm you. The flesh under your lips radiated heat like a beacon, and you were a moth to the flame.

“You… you don’t have to-“ he began.

With a smirking glance you replied, “I know, but I  _ want  _ to.”

The moment the words were out, you leaned over to kiss his head, once, twice, over and over again. What else could you do to make him twitch like that? Maybe more licking?

_ “With you…” _

_ “Fuck,  _ that’s amazing,” he murmured as your lips moved along his slit. 

A more concentrated taste of saltiness, a strange tingle left behind as if his precum were nitroglycerin waiting to explode. You licked your lips and swirled around him, eager for more of the exotic flavor. Familiar calloused fingers tangled in your hair, guiding your skull to a different angle as his hips eased forward, coaxing his cock deeper into your mouth. 

“Hum for me,” he said, and how could you deny him?

The sound he made as you moaned around his length would have made a demon blush and you shifted your hips to ease the ache in your core. Spittle coated your chin and every inch you managed to envelop, shining in the glimmering Christmas lights.

With a muttered curse, Nero pulled away, his cock popping free in an audible display of your enthusiasm. Did you  _ really  _ just do that? Thrills shuddered through your body, shocked at your behavior.

“Was that good?” you asked. If not, you’d be happy to try again.

Nero chuckled, scratching the back of his neck as he searched for words. “What, you want me to grade you?”

His taunting tone cooled the flames in your belly, suddenly embarrassed that you had to even ask. Maybe this was a mistake, you should've read more articles or practiced with a banana, like Nico suggested. How could you possibly hope to please him?

“Hey, hey, look at me,” he commanded. “I’m sorry. You know I’m shit with words.”

Earnest blue eyes met yours as he tilted your chin. A soft smile matched the honesty in his expression and eased the fear creeping in, but only just.

“Here, just… just let me take over. You just relax.”

You managed to nod and his smile widened. Nero’s warm hands reached for the last scrap covering your skin, sliding the fabric down your thighs inch by inch. 

_ “Wise men say…” _

The weight of Nero’s body barely crushed you for a heartbeat as he positioned himself, bracing on his elbows and knees above you. He leaned down and pressed his mouth to yours, groaning softly as his cock met your slick folds. Flames hotter than the sun flared at the contact, a raging inferno howling across your body.

Your voice joined with his in a gasp as he rolled his hips, slipping the first few inches inside before pausing. There was no denying it hurt, but you’d prepared for worse. You gripped his hips and guided him deeper, until a flash of agony stilled your hands.

_ “But I can’t help…” _

“It’s okay, angel. I’ve got you,” Nero murmured, his lips inches away.

He pulled back to give you a moment, but the pain was already gone. A slight twinge remained but it paled in comparison to the strength of your desire.

You pulled his hips closer, urging him home. Stars erupted behind your lids as he touched places you didn’t know existed, his hot breath fanning over your cheek as he buried his face in the crux of your neck. 

“Ah, Nero…”

The sounds spilling from your lips were foreign, lewd gasps and sighs impossible to withhold.  _ Now _ you understood, it all made sense. Why did you ever hesitate, what were you so afraid of? There was nothing to fear, only to celebrate.

_ “Falling in love…” _

Nero set a steady pace, his girth stretching your sensitive walls with each pulse of his body. Your hands danced over his back, searching for the perfect spot to hold on but never finding it. You held him so tight he easily maneuvered an arm under your spine to lift you off the couch, forcing your legs to wrap around him or lose all the incredible sensations he offered. You were flying, weightless and free as his other hand drifted to where your bodies joined, skilled fingers finding your clit with ease and stealing a guttural moan from your parted lips.

The pressure in your core tightened with every stroke of his fingers, each roll of his hips. You were dying, coming to life and breaking apart all at once. Color flashed on the edges of your vision, 

“N- Nero! I think I’m gonna-“

“That’s right, angel. Cum for me,” he grunted, quickening his motions to bring you even higher.

Galaxies whipped past your vision as the tightness vanished, surges of pleasure rippling across every nerve in your body like lightning, drawing out obscene cries. You were a typhoon, a tornado, an earthquake and a wildfire. All the force of nature, churning within the tiny vessel that was your body and searching for an escape. You were everything and nothing, and he was  _ yours _ and you were  _ his _ , now and forever.

_ “With you…” _

His powerful arm lowered you down to earth, down to rest on the couch once more. The impossible energy of seconds ago faded away like wisps of smoke in the breeze. Somehow, coming down from such a height felt almost as good as reaching it in the first place. 

A proud grin marked Nero’s face, and you couldn’t imagine what your own expression might look like. Not that you cared. This moment was too perfect to spoil it with self-consciousness.

_ Speaking of… _

“Did you…?” you asked shyly, glancing at his cream-coated length. That couldn’t  _ possibly  _ all be yours.

Nero smirked and kissed your cheek. “Nah, but don’t worry about it. Tonight was about you.”

Words failed you, so instead you acted, tracing his cheek and stroking his sweat-slick shoulders as you basked in the afterglow and his sweet words. You couldn’t imagine ever sharing this with someone else, nor did you want to. He was it, the only one you’d ever want.

Love.

“I love you, Nero.” you said.

There it was, that special lopsided grin. A faint blush accompanied it as he leaned down to kiss you, taking his time before pulling back, the lit tree twinkling in his blue eyes.

“I love you too, angel. Merry Christmas.”

_ “I can’t help falling in love with you.” _


End file.
